


No Tears left to cry

by goombaknighted



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Depression, Other, Self Harm, sucide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goombaknighted/pseuds/goombaknighted
Summary: After the supposed Death of Sara Lance Oliver Queen and Robert Queen Tommy Merlyn finds a strange friend in a strange giant of a man





	No Tears left to cry

Tommy Merlyn had to say the least a pretty shitty week. His best friend was gone at sea and most likely dead and to add onto that so was his best friends sister.The man who had taken him in and treated him as his own after his fathers oh so many business trips was somewhere at the bottom of the South China Sea and so was his brother his best friend who was at his side every day and was always there for him was dead and for the second time since his mom died Tommy Merlyn was alone in his head.

 

And that was how Tommy Merlyn found himself at the top of a Merlyn global penthouse in Gotham City.He came to the city to tell Bruce what happened and Bruce was the same as always aloof and unwilling to show a bit of emotion.Not that he could blame the guy after what happened to his parents but he always felt like there was something else about Bruce Wayne that he just couldn’t put his finger on.Who wouldn’t have a secret after having there parents gunned down in front of him at that young of an age.

But he wasn’t here to see Bruce wayne he was here to see if he could find a final solution to his problem of everyone he cared about leaving him alone.And as he stared down the concrete jungle below him in Gotham.Tommy thought of Oliver Robert Mom and all of the people who had left him behind and left him alone and sighed thinking of the people he still had at home.

 

He pulled out his wallet and stared at a photo from high school graduation with him Ollie and Laurel and sighed putting the photo and the wallet behind him his hands trembling rthymically as he did so.He put the wallet behind him with a thud and took one swig from the last bottle he and Oliver had bought before his boat trip.Staring at the photo behind him as he turned himself back to the city beneath him he put the bottle down staring at his friends face as he did so before speaking “See you soon old friend”As he fell back letting himself into the wind closing his eyes as he fell.

 

That was until he found himself right where he started and found himself confused.He opened his eyes and looked back to in front of him too see a man who appeared to be in his late 30s with a long white coat and a messenger bag behind his back along with a peculiar hat and blue shirt with white pants.A giant of a man at 6,7 his face showed a stern resolve as Tommy opened his eyes to see him and his peculiar outfit.

 

Before Tommy could speak and get a word out in his drunken haze on the deck of the hotel the giant of a man spoke to him.”Tommy Merlyn I am Jotaro Kujo here to inform you that the Speedwagon Foundation sends it’s regards after what happened to Oliver Queen and his father ”His accented English stuck out to Tommy as the man spoke to him.Tommy let out a sigh as his drunken words slipped out saying”Thank you for pretending to give a shit now if you don’t mind I think I’m gonna take a dolphin dive here”He smiled jumping again before finding himself right back to where he started on the top of the roof but in the room this time.

This Japanese giant of a man spoke to him staring down at him with a sigh in voice saying a set of words he couldn’t understand “Yare Yare Daze” as he pulled Tommy up to his feet and Tommy found himself barely able to push him away before he let loose a drunken set of words “Why the hell do you care what happens to me?”He pushed himself back to the edge before he spoke opening the glass windows as his hands slipped around as the man approached closer to him speaking in a low tone “I know how your feeling and this isn’t the answer kid it’s not going to make it go away and it’s not going to bring them back”

 

As soon as he heard those words leave the mans mouth Tommy grabbed his beer bottle and threw it at the man and it somehow managed to miss him entirely smashing into the wall behind him”You have no idea what it’s like to loose every single person you care about you have no idea what I feel like”As the glass shattered it hit him like a ton of bricks an emotional rollercoaster smashing into him as he stared at the broken glass of the last thing his best friend had bought him

 

He moved in a drunken stupor smashing past the tall man in front of him falling to the floor as he picked up the shattered glass pieces off of the ground desperately trying to put them back together as the tall figure put a hand on him trying to help him.He shook him off as he spoke saying “I can fix it I can put it back together if I put it back together maybe they’ll come back and Mom will come back too”He repeated to himself in a drunken stupor his head ringing as he did so”They have to come back I know they’ll come back”He frantically said to himself putting the glass back together piece by piece cutting his hands as he did so grabbing every bit he could see before he felt a firm hand on his back

 

The mans eyes looked kinder now a bright blue color piercing his very soul as he spoke to him with a kinder tone then before”I’m sorry but you can’t bring them back kid there’s nothing you can do”Tommy dropped the glass and started to cry furiously as he noticed the giant man crouch down towards him as he spoke saying to him “I lost a few of my friends a long time ago too and I sat on top of a rooftop just like this one and almost did the same thing”Tommy couldn’t get any words out through the waves of tears as the man pulled out Tommy’s wallet with the photo of him Laurel and Ollie smiles as bright as the sky

“Just because we can’t bring them back doesn’t mean they’re gone kid”As he pointed to his chest he spoke”We have to carry on what we learned from them in our hearts so we can make a world better for everyone”He handed Tommy the photo as Tommy felt his tears came to a stop and he hugged the giant man in front of him with a loose smile forming on his face “All we can do is stand proud in their memory” as the man stood up putting his hat back on his head as a loose grin formed on his face

“Good Grief”As he put a hand out for him Tommy took it standing up on two feet as he felt a sense of clarity throughout him as he stood up letting loose a joke as he finally looked the man who had saved his life in the eyes speaking through the occasional tear running down his face”What are you Charlie Brown”as he noticed the man in his silver coat chuckle as he readjusted his hat”You wish kid”Tommy smiled for the first time in almost a month as he felt a wave of hope roll over him”

 

Thank you for helping me Jotaro” as he shook the mans hand his firm grasp hurting Tommy’s hand ever so slightly as he noticed his grin go down to a stern face as he spoke to him”Please my friends call me Jojo”As he let loose his hand before speaking again “Your friend Oliver has a sister that you should take care of and I think you know that”Tommy sighed as he thought of Thea and nodded his head in agreement as the man spoke to him before Tommy realized that he probably came for something else and he questioned him

“Thank you for your help but are you sure that you didn’t come here for another reason?”As he said that he noticed Jotaro pull out a letter to Oliver queen and as he handed it to him he spoke saying “This letter was for your friend and it is very important that it’s content remain with you and you only do you understand?”He handed the letter to Tommy with a firm hand and stared at him shaking his head

 

”Now that you have this after your done with the contents you have to burn it after you are done reading do you understand?”Tommy nodded his head and took it placing it on the hotel desk as he composed himself”Now I’m sorry to leave on such short notice Mr Merlyn but I have family members to attend to involving my daughter but if you require me or the speedwagon foundations help you can call this”As he slipped a piece of paper to Thomas as he turned around and before Tommy could even say goodbye he was gone

 

After Jotaro had left Tommy found himself extremely tired and before he could read the letter he found himself asleep.As the letter layed there partially open revealing a note that said too “Protect William Clayton”As Tommy Merlyn laid asleep


End file.
